A Mix In Anime For a Change
by Turquoise ink-Pen
Summary: This start to a series is a cross-over in anime. With Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, and Attack on Titan. My first story, not including my poems. Haha, I hope you like this! Also, PLEASE Let me know if you think I should continue. I know I had fun writing it. Enjoy.


This start to a series is a cross-over in anime. With Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, and Attack on Titan. My first story, not including my poems. Haha, I hope you like this! Also, PLEASE Let me know if you think I should continue. I know I had fun writing it. Enjoy! ~

 **WARNING: _This content has been rated K+ Due to the use of fowl language and/or Profanity._**

* * *

Death the Kid landed in array, confused to where he stood, "Where am I?" He thought.

And Crona had fallen from the sky, coming to a halt the closer he got to the ground.

Kid stood up in the distressed grass. The first thing he did was gasp, looking down at his hands. "My. . . My hands they're. . .different." he stated, looking around. Kid started walking across the floor, wondering where he was. "This isn't Death City," kid said, his heart rising in panic when he heard a thump behind him. "Ouch." Crona stated, hitting the floor. Kid turned around and held out a hand, "Crona?" He stated.

Crona stood up on his own, too low in self-confidence to grab kid's hand. "Yes, it is I...Crona-" "Wait"- kid interrupted. "You look...different. Your features are the same but...but...you don't look human." Crona blinked, "I'm not human." Kid sighed, "You know what I mean!" "Oh no." Crona stated, he ran away from kid; as kid kid scratched his head. "What's going on with him?" Kid thought. Crona covered his ears and sat down, as if he were going insane. "I-it's Ragnarok." Crona whispered in fear, but soon after a while nothing had happened. "Crona, you can't keep letting things control you." Kid stated, concluding that Crona was facing fear it's self. "I...It felt like...I thought...h-he's not coming...he's n-not here." Crona was shaking, then he stood up and smiled a weird. "Ragnarok i-isn't here!" He said with joy. "Where are...we?" Kid whispered in fear, looking around and glancing at the sky, "I'd better signal my father where I am." Kid said.

"No." Said a voice from behind them. Crona jumped and ran behind kid. "That will only make matters worse."

Kid turned his head and blinked a little. The voice was coming from a strange man with bluish hair and no shirt. "Interesting symmetry." Kid said, then he quickly shook his head. "Where are your clothes?"

The man walked away from the corner he was shadowed in a little ticked; stating, "My name is Grey Fullbuster. What is yours?"

Kid stepped back, as Crona had already taken off without hesitation. "You still haven't answered my question." Kid stubbornly replied, looking around for Crona.

"I think I'm a little motion sick." Said another person walking down what seemed to be a paved road. "What do 'ya think Happy?" The guy said, soon freaking out to Kid's opinion.

"I think your friend ran away kid." Grey said. "Who precisely told you what my name is?" Kid asked jumping back. Grey cocked an eyebrow, "What?- "Happy!" Buddy where did you disappear off to? Happy!" The person walking from a 'far continued to call. "You are a very strange looking man." Kid said. "I'm not a man." Grey stated, "I am just taller than you." "Are you calling me a short symmetrical failure!?" Kid said with balled fists. Grey shrugged, "Maybe I am." "Grey!" Someone had called, the guy who'd been yelling the word "happy." "Is that you!?" He exclaimed. "I'm still questioning where your shirt is." Kid said annoyed. "Kid!" Crona yelled in the distance. "Help m-e!" The oxygen being sucked from Crona's lungs as he struggled in the hand of a monster. "Yahoo!" A weird woman screamed, flying across on what appeared to be strings. Kid gasped "I don't know where Liz and Patty are...more than less myself." He started to panic, "How am I gonna save him! In the hand of that asymmetrical bastard!" "Calm down, we'll find a way." Grey said, still trying to figure out what the monster was. Crona started screaming at a screeching pitch, but his hollering halted within seconds when the human-like creature fell to the ground. "Is he . . . " kid blinked, hoping for the best. The man looking for "Happy" ran into Grey.

"What happened, this doesn't even look like Fiore!?" The man jumped a bit and then stopped. "Where's the fire in your belly now?" Grey said as the man stared at the monster falling to the ground. Kid stared at the other "man" and Kid's eyes didn't move from his hair for a while. "Who's that?" The guy asked Grey. "I'm assuming his name is Kid." Grey said with a sigh. "He looks fancy." The guy with pink hair that had been looking for "happy" state- "What's your name?" Kid asked, still hoping that Crona were okay. "Me? My name is the best of all dragons and-

"Natsu. His name is Natsu." Grey interrupted. Natsu crossed his arms, "Hey! What's with it Ice-block head?!" Grey then replied after rolling his eyes, "You couldn't make ice if you tried." "At least I know how to wear a shirt!" Natsu said. "At least I wasn't born with pink hair!" Grey insulted.

"Listen, I can clearly see that Natsu isn't wearing a shirt but he's got a jacket and that your outfit is symmetrical so I'm guessing that-"

"You aren't symmetrical!" Grey exclaimed, "Look at your hair, and your face will never be symmetrical due to the talking you input so I'd shut up if I were you!"

Kid's eyes narrowed as his face flushed, and Natsu covered his mouth; whispering to Grey. "Don't you think that was a little harsh Grey?" "Grey whispered back, though his whispering only raised to speech. "He looks about 4-5 years younger than the both of us at max." "And 1-2 years at minimum. Either way he seems short and stubborn, almost like a spoiled brat going by his clothes.

"Look!" Kid interrupted in anger, "I have a friend to save; so if you'd excuse me! . . I have to go." Kid walked away from the both of them. "Imbeciles." He muttered, and as Kid's distance between Grey and Natsu grew, he soon began to ponder.

"Is Crona alright? Of course he is...If that asymmetrical beast killed my friend I'm...No, no, Crona's just fine...He's got to be." As Death the Kid continued to muse he came to a halt near the large monster, jumping to surprise. "Hot, hot, hot! My goodness!" Kid shrieked as he started to walk quickly through the smoke and burning air the large monster produced.

"Who are you and what did you do to him!?" Kid exclaimed in fear when he spotted someone holding Crona. The person turned, looking a bit confused she replied; "I just saved your friend from a titan. What are you trying to say?"

Kid blinked a while, "I-is he alive?" The woman shrugged, "She'd passed out by the time I grabbed her."

Kid rolled his eyes, "It's a he." "What?" The woman said. "You are holding a boy miss." Kid added to his sentence.

"Hahaha!" The woman laughed, "You're kidding me. -"

"You don't look the most feminine, so I wouldn't be laughing."

"...W-hat?.." The woman stated, her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "Did you just say to me?"

Kid narrowed his eyes as well and glared at the woman. "I said-" "He didn't say a thing." Grey stated, covering Kid's mouth, "Right, Kid?" Grey said with gritted teeth. But Kid didn't reply. "Right?" Grey said a bit louder, as the woman began to tap her left foot in anger as she held onto Crona. Kid plied Grey's hand off of his mouth, "Precisely." He mumbled. "Who are they?" Natsu asked curiously.

"My name is Hanji." The woman said. Just then another man shot down on what appeared to be string.

"And who are you?" He stated.

* * *

To Be Continued. . . . .


End file.
